This application claims the priority of German Application No. 102 08 060.7 filed Feb. 25, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a connection element for the aligned connecting of two mutually adjoined strips.
From German Patent Document DE 198 06 531 A1, a connection element for the aligned connecting of two mutually adjoined strips is known which is pushed into longitudinal grooves of the two strips and thereby mutually aligns the strips to be connected. Furthermore, from German Patent Document DE 41 26 442 C1, a connection device for strips of a motor vehicle is known, detent devices for a holding element being provided in the connection element.
It is an object of the invention to provide, by way of a connection element for two strips, a precisely aligned fastening of these strips on the motor vehicle body, in which case the connection element is to ensure in a simple manner a mounting of the strips with respect to one another without any readjustment.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a connection element for the aligned connecting of first and second mutually adjoined strips, particularly decorative or covering strips of a motor vehicle, in each strip a connection element being arranged which can be locked with one another, wherein a detent hook is held as a first connection part of the first strip part, wherein a detent hook receiving device is arranged in the second strip as a second connection part, and wherein the detent hook receiving device has a guiding section for the detent hook which is situated in front in an insertion direction of the detent hook.
Additional advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described below and in the claims.
Important advantages achieved by the invention include achieving a simple mounting aid for the alignment of strips on the vehicle by means of the connection element consisting essentially of a detent hook and a detent hook receiving device.
In particular, a detent hook is held in a strip as a first connection element which is arranged to correspond with a second connection part in the second strip constructed as a detent hook receiving device. The detent hook receiving device has a guiding section for the detent hook which is in the front in the insertion direction of the detent hook. As a result of the two connection elements, one connection element respectively being arranged in each strip, an aligning of the strips and a connecting will automatically be achieved by means of a simple method of operation.
By means of a post, the detent hook is held in a longitudinal groove of one strip, and, on the free end, the detent hook is arranged which, by way of the guiding section closed on all sides can be inserted in a restrictedly guided manner in the detent hook receiving device for the additional strip. As a result of the guiding section, an unproblematic threading of the detent hook into the detent hook receiving device as well as a direct guiding of the detent hook into the receiving device is achieved. In particular, the guiding section of the detent hook receiving device is constructed as a dovetail, and the post of the detent hook has a section which corresponds with this guide and has a dovetail which, in the connected condition, is arranged in the guiding section.
As a result of the specifically constructed guiding section in the detent hook receiving device as well as a correspondingly constructed section at the post of the detent hook, a restricted guidance is ensured during the connecting operation and, in the connected condition, a secure and tolerance-precise mutual hold of the strips is ensured.
The connecting of the detent hook receiving device with the strip takes place by way of hook elements which are held in a clipped-in manner in a corresponding recess of the strip, and at least one other holding element is provided at the guiding section which is supported at and hooked to the front side of the strip. This type of connection of the detent hook receiving device takes place in a simple manner without any additional screwing devices.
As a result of the assignment of the detent hook with respect to the detent hook receiving device, an exterior strip surface which has an identical level and has no gap is achieved when the strips are fitted together, without the requirement of any refinishing.
An embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawings and will be described in detail in the following.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.